My Little Star
by Nona Butut
Summary: Kepedihan yang ia tanggung tak menjadikannya sosok yang rapuh. Ia menangis dalam senyum. Yang ia inginkan tidaklah lebih dari kebahagian yang sesungguhnya. / hohoho my first SasuHina fic..
1. Chapter 1

Gelap  
Hanya tersisa hitam  
Tiada sinar  
Tiada warna

Mampukah kelam menjadi berwarna?

.  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Genre: romance/ tragedy  
Pair: Hinata H X ...

.

.

Di sebuah gang yang sepi dan sempit terdengar derap langkah kaki seorang gadis menembus kegelapan. Peluh yang telah membanjiri tubuhnya, tak urung membuatnya berhenti. Tak pedulikan rasa sakit dan pegal yang menerpa dirinya. Yang ada dalam fikirannya adalah keselamatannya. Berkali-kali ia menoleh ke arah belakang, berharap agar sosok hitam yang sedari tadi mengejarnya tlah hilang.

Wajahnya memucat ketika ia melihat sosok itu makin mendekat, tubuhnya gemetar, nafasnya memburu. Ia mencoba berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

"ahh" dan sialnya kenapa ia harus terjatuh di saat seperti ini? Ingin ia mengumpat pada batu yang menghalangi jalannya namun ia urungkan.

Wajahnya yang ayu kini benar-benar memucat layaknya zombie saat sosok itu telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. Gemetar di tubuhnya pun tak sanggup ia hentikan. Ia melihat sosok itu yang perlahan mendekatinya, membuat ia sedikit demi sedikit menyeret tubuhnya untuk mundur. Namun sayang, tangan kekar milik sosok itu lebih dulu menangkapnya. Ia berusaha memberontak disela-sela kelelahannya, meski ia tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sensasi dingin nan lembut di pipinya. Sungguh! Ketakutan kini tlah menguasai dirinya. Ia berteriak kencang berharap seseorang mendengarnya dan menolongnya. Namun sayang, tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya. Ia mengutuk dalam hati, "Kenapa gang ini begitu sepi dan tidak ada satu orang pun lewat?". Ia hendak berteriak kembali tapi bibirnya telah lebih dulu terkunci oleh bibir sosok itu. Ia hanya mampu menangis. Menagis dalam diam. Menangisi dirinya yang tiada berdaya di bawah gerayangan pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

.

"Tidaaaaakkkk hah...hah...hah," suara jeritan seorang gadis memecah kesunyian malam. Peluhnya bercucuran, nafasnya tersengal. Maniknya ia tolehkan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Hah, ternyata hanya mimpi," gadis itu mengatupkan tanganya ke arah wajahnya. Hening dan sepi, perlahan terdengar isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Ia menggumam lirih.

"Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" hanya itu yang terus di kumandangkan bibir gadis itu. Berkali-kali bertanya lirih. Bertanya kenapa ia yang harus menerimanya? Dan kenapa ia yang harus seperti ini? Kejadian itu sangat menyiksa batinya. Kejadian itu membuat dunia damainya terasa jungkir balik. Dan karena kejadian itu pulalah, malam-malamnya laksana hendak menjemput ajal. Ini sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu menimpanya, sejak harta yang ia jaga direnggut paksa oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Kejadian yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya. Kejadian yang membuat sosok gadis manis ini menjadi semakin tertutup. Beribu-ribu ia mengutuk jikalau ia bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu,ia akan membunuhnya, ia berjanji.

Gadis itu mencoba memejamkan manik ametysnya kembali. Berusaha menepis bayang kelam yang menghantui pikirannya. Namun sayang, usahanya tidak berhasil. Maniknya tidak mau terpejam, justru memaksa gadis itu tetap terjaga.

Menyerah dengan usahanya, gadis itu menoleh ke arah jam beker di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul 3 dini hari, gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia menyingkap selimutnya dan mulai beranjak. Berjalan pelan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia singkap horden yang membatasi pandangannya ke arah luar rumah. Ia menatap langit yang masih berwarna kelam. Ia memejamkan mata, meresapi angin segar yang masuk melalui fentilasi udara. Ia membuka mata perlahan dan menatap kembali kelamnya angkasa.

Gadis itu menangkupkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Menatap lekat pada langit malam.

"Tuhan...ku ikhlaskan segala yang telah menimpaku tapi setidaknya beri aku kekuatan untuk tersenyum di depan orang-orang yang ku sayang. Tuhan...aku segala sesuatu yang terjadi, hanya Engkaulah yang tahu. Untuk itu, lapangkan hati yang rapuh ini dalam menghadapi segala nikmatMu, Tuhan,".

.

.

Chimi wila chan

.

.

Cahaya mentari mulai mengintip dari ufuk timur. Menggantikan kegelapan malam. Burung-burung bernyanyi merdu menyambut datangnya sang surya. Titik-titik embun bertebaran pada dahan-dahan pohon. Sejuk dan segar itulah yang terasa.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo itu tengah menyisir rambut panjangnya yang indah. Jemarinya begitu lincah mengikat rambutnya menjadi sebuah gaya ponitail. Ia sisakan sedikit rambut panjangnya untuk membingkai wajah ayunya. Tersenyum tipis melihat hasil karya tanganya. Namun detik kemudian, senyum itu memudar dan tergantikan senyum miris. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis bayang-bayang yang selalu menghampirinya. Ia harus kuat, tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia raih tasnya yang ada di atas ranjang dan kemudian ia meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi Neji-nii," gadis itu menyapa kepada sesosok lelaki yang lebih tua 2th darinya.  
Lelaki berambut coklat itu berbalik untuk melihat wajah adik yang menyapanya. Terlihat sebuah apron melekat pada tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah sendok sup. Ia tersenyum ke arah gadis itu."selamat pagi hinata." balasnya.

"Wah, ini menu sarapan kita niisan? Mmm baunya enak sekali,"puji Hinata. Ia menggeser bangkunya dan duduk dengan tenang. Masih dengan raut kekaguman, ia memandangi menu di hadapannya. Ada sup lobak, capcay seafood dan kentang goreng.

"Hmm, makanlah," jawab Neji melepas apronya dan ikut bergabung dengan Hinata.

"Niisan dengar kau menjerit semalam, ada apa Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil menikmati sarapanya.

"Tak apa niisan, hanya mimpi buruk," jawab Hinata mencoba menenangkan sang kakak.

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, kan?" selidik Neji yang masih belum puas dengan jawaban Hinata.

"hah" Hinata menghela nafas sejenak. Benar-benar merepotkan mempunyai kakak genius macam Neji ini. Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja tidak, niisan tak percaya padaku, oh teganya, aku ini kan adikmu, kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku? niisan kejam!" Hinata mulai mengeluarkan akting yang ia pelajari di klub drama yang ia ikuti.

"Huft" Neji hanya mendengus kesal pada Hinata yang menurutnya over akting. "Iya.. niisan percaya, tapi tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak mengeluarkan over aktingmu itu, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Apa ada surat dari ibu, nii?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf o.

"Bekalmu sudah niisan siapkan, kau hanya tinggal membawanya," ucap Neji sembari mengangkat piring-piring kotor ke dalam bak cuci piring.

"Aissh niisan ini, aku kan sudah besar, aku bisa kok menyiapkannya sendiri," Hinata merengut dengan perlakuan Neji yang selalu memanjakanya.

Sedangkan Neji hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan. "Benarkah sudah besar? Lantas, siapa yang selalu membuang tas sekolah ke sembarang tempat, hmm? Apa itu tindakan gadis yang sudah besar hmm?" sepertinya kata-kata Neji tepat sasaran hingga membuat Hinata makin merengut kesal.

"Iyalah, Hinata tidak akan seperti itu lagi," ucap Hinata berjanji.

"Good.." sahut Neji.

"Terima kasih ya Neji-nii. Maaf, Hinata selalu merepotkan niisan, Hinata belum bisa bantu niisan," lirih Hinata yang membuat Neji yang tengah mencuci piring itu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau kan adik niisan, sudah sepantasnya niisan melakukan ini semua," kata Neji dengan lembut.

"Tapi Niisan, demi membiayai sekolah Hinata, Niisan harus bekerja dan menolak untuk kuliah,"

Neji menghela nafas. Adiknya ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa bisa bicara seperti itu? Sebagai kakak, ia tidak merasa terpaksa untuk merawat adik semata wayangnya ini, justru ia bersyukur memiliki Hinata. Ia merasa memiliki sahabat saat konflik yang terjadi di antara kedua orang tua mereka belum terselesaikan. Paling tidak, ia tidak menghadapinya sendirian. Karna ia memiliki sang adik. "Dengar ya Hinata, niisan sangat bersyukur memiliki adik sepertimu, setidaknya niisan tak merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Jadi wajar saja jika niisan melakukan ini semua demimu, ini tugas seorang kakak," ucap Neji meyakinkan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, niisan," Hinata menghambur ke pelukan sang kakak. Ia terharu dan ia bersyukur memiliki kakak di dunia ini. Setidaknya kakaknya itu takan meninggalkannya. "Seandainya saja... Kaasan dan Tousan ada di sini, tentu saja kita bisa lebih baik dari ini kan niisan?"

"Sudahlah, jangan sangkut pautkan mereka, mereka pun tengah berusaha untuk bisa bersama kita," jawab Neji membelai surai indigo Hinata. "Sekarang tugasmu hanya belajar yang rajin supaya pintar dan berguna, itu yang menjadi harapan kami semua, Hinata,".

"Baik niisan, Hinata mengerti,"

"Nah, sekarang berangkatlah,"

"Baiklah, Hinata pergi dulu ya?"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" seru Neji melambaikan tanganya. Ia melihat Hinata telah berlalu hingga tak terlihat dari pandanganya. Ia pun menghela nafas. "Oh Tuhan, semoga Engkau lekas memberi jalan terbaik untuk kami semua, amin.".

.

.

Chimi Wila chan

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di atas jalan setapak yang masih lembab. Ia menghirup udara pagi sebanyak-banyaknya seakan ingin meraup semua udara ke dalam paru-parunya. Bibir mungilnya sesekali menyenandungkan nyanyian yang ia sukai. Rambut ponitailnya bergoyang mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Baginya, pagi hari adalah waktu favoritenya, dimana udara belum terlalu tercemari polusi yang mampu membuat nafasnya sesak.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kupu-kupu kuning terbang mengitarinya. Hatinya terasa bergolak untuk tetap mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. Di lihatnya segerombol ibu-ibu tengah membeli sayur pada tukang sayur daerah kompleks perumahannya. Awalnya Hinata merasa ragu untuk menyapa mereka. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawabannya. Namun nuraninya berkata lain, dengan suara yang begitu lembut, Hinata menyapa mereka. Namun sayang, tak ada satupun yang membalas. Mereka hanya menatap Hinata sinis. Bagi Hinata sendiri, itu bukan hal langka karna hampir setiap hari mereka seperti itu pada Hinata. Tak mempedulikan, Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Walau jarak sudah lumayan jauh, Hinata masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka.

"Hei, lihat! Itukan anak Hotaru itu kan?"

"Hotaru yang seorang maid itu."

"Ah iya, anak pelacur itu, dia itu kan anak hasil hubungan gelap dengan putra majikannya itu lo."

"Ih murahan sekali, pasti anaknya sama seperti ibunya nantinya."

Cih, Hinata hanya mendecih. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpal mulut ibu-ibu tukang gosip itu dengan telur busuk. Tidak adakah kerjaan mereka selain menggosipi keluarganya? Hinata akui, yang mereka bicarakan separuhnya benar. Tapi ibunya bukanlah wanita murahan seperti yang mereka ucapkan. Apa salahnya bila seorang maid jatuh cinta dengan pangeran? Apa ada hukum untuk menyalahkan ibunya? Ia dan Neji-nii bukanlah anak haram hasil hubungan gelap, tapi ia dan Neji anak resmi yang belum direstui oleh keluarga ayahnya. Dan kini, Ibunya yang berada di Tokyo tengah berusaha membujuk ibu mertuanya untuk merestui dan mengijinkan pernikahannya. Uh, ingin sekali Hinata bertemu dengan nenek tua bangka sialan yang hanya bisa menghalangi kebahagiaanya. Namun sayangnya, ibunya tidak mengijinkannya ikut bersamanya.

Tanpa terasa kakinya telah sampai pada gerbang sekolahnya, KHS. Masih sepi, itulah yang terlihat oleh manik ametysnya. Ia menengok ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari tanganya. Pukul 06.30, pantas saja masih sepi. Kelas di mulai pukul 07.15, berarti ia berangkat sangat awal pagi ini. Karna kebiasaan siswa di sana berangkat 15 menit sebelum bel.

Langkah kakinya bergema di setiap koridor sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di sebelah barat. Ia menengok ke setiap sisi koridor yang berhiaskan bermacam-macam bunga.

"Hinata..."

Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara, di lihatnya sahabatnya yang bercepol dua aka Tenten berlari ke arahnya. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Tenten berlari seperti itu? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi tenten chan, kenapa kau berlari-lari sepagi ini Ten-chan, apa kau ingin menyamai Rock Lee itu?" tanya heran Hinata yang dihadiahi cubitan ringan dari Tenten.

"Bodoh, aku sedari tadi mengejarmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, malah asyik melamun saja!" gerutu Tenten.

"Ups, benarkah, kalau begitu, aku minta maaf," ucap Hinata merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo ke kelas, aku mau meminjam buku matematikamu, soalnya punyaku kurang lengkap, kau ingatkan hari ini pelajaran Anko sensei yang pertama,"

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

Chimi Wila chan

.

.

Hinata dan Tenten tengah duduk tenang di dalam kelasnya. Di hadapanya terbuka buku catatan milik mereka. Bibir mereka komat-kamit tanpa suara, menghapalkan rumus-rumus yang telah di pelajari. Suasana kelas XII-1 masih hening, belum banyak siswa yang datang.

"Selamat pagi Hinata chan..." suara melengking itu membelah keheningan.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya dari buku catatanya. Ia melihat Ino dan Sakura baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Hei, Ino-pig, pelankan suaramu!" gerutu Sakura yang dijawab kekehan Ino.

"Selamat pagi Hinata." sapa Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

"Pagi juga, Ino-chan Sakura-chan." balas Hinata.

"Ehm,,"

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Tenten yang berdehem keras.

"Kau kenapa Tenten? Pengin minum?" tanya Ino bingung.

Tenten mendengus kesal. "Aishh, kalian ini, padahal ada aku juga, kenapa kalian hanya menyapa Hinata-chan saja?" ucap kesal Tenten.

Oh ternyata, Tenten ingin disapa juga rupanya. Mereka bertiga berusaha menahan ketawa melihat wajah Tenten saat cemberut.

"Ahaha, ku kira kau sudah tenggelam dalam buku matematikamu," ledek Sakura.

"Hu-uh, hingga tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada kami,"tambah Ino.

"Ya sudah, kami ulang deh, selamat pagi Tenten-chan,"

"Sudah telat," sahut Tenten ketus.

"Ayolah Ten, janganlah marah, kita bercanda ja," rajuk Ino.

"Hmm, baiklah, maaf diterima." Tenten pun tersenyum memeluk Ino dan Sakura bergantian. Hinata yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum, melihat keakraban sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Eh kalian belajar apa? Bukankah tIDak ada ulangan hari ini? Kenapa kalian belajar?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya tak mengingat jadwal pelajaran pertama. Tenten langsung tepuk jidat. Hinata masih tetap sibuk dengan bukunya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

" Kau lupa yah, Ino-pig?" Ino hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Hari ini pelajaran matematika Inooo, Anko sensei." lanjut Sakura.

Ino hanya ber'oh'ria, belum memproses kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

10%

25%

50%

75%

100%

"APAAAA!" teriak Ino dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan sehingga membuat teman-temannya menutup telinga.

"Pelankan suaramu Ino-pig!" tegur Sakura.

"Gawat! Aku belum belajar," seru Ino dengan panik, menyambar buku yang sedang dibaca oleh Hinata. Teman-temanya hanya bersweatdrop ria dan geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi tingkah Ino itu.

"Kyaaa..."

"Prince of school"

"Kyaaa keren"

Hinata hanya mendengus. Ini adalah pemandangan yang menghiasi pagi hari di KHS. Setiap kali ada 4 siswa itu. Menurut Hinata, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang-orang menyebalkan yang suka narsis dan tebar pesona. Memang sih, ia dulu pernah menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Itupun dulu dan sekarang tidak lagi. Hinata merasa tak pantas untuk menyukainya.

"Sasuke-kun tampaan"

"Gaara-kun kereennn"

"Naruto-kun"

"Shika-kun"

Teriakan-teriakan itu kembali terdengar. Lagi-lagi Hinata mendengus kesal. Pagi harinya yang indah harus terusik oleh jeritan para siswi yang alay itu.

"Sampai kapan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Hinata, entah kepada siapa.

Tenten menoleh, " Tak usah heran, mereka hanya sekumpulan cewe-cewe bodoh yang kurang kerjaan," ucap Tenten.

"Ya mungkin saja, Mereka memang bodoh, meneriaki cowo-cowo yang tidak mungkin menggubrisnya," ucap Hinata.

"Aku setuju denganmu Hinata-chan. Mereka hanya sekumpulan cowo-cowo yang suka narsis dan tebar pesona," sahut Tenten.

" Woi tapi wajar saja kali, apalagi ada Sasuke-kun yang tampan itu," timpal Sakura dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Dan juga ada my baby panda Gaara yang keren banget... kyaaa..." Ino ikut menyetujui ucapan Sakura, dan tiba-tiba ada background love dan blink-blink di sekitar Sakura dan Ino, membuat Hinata dan Tenten memutar bola mata mereka, bosan.

"Sakura chaaaann." barinton 10 megawatt memenuhi kelas yang mulai ramai. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berlari dengan slowemotion buatan author, dengan langkah yang dramatis, pemuda itu mendekat ke arah Sakura dan langsung mendekap gadis musim semi itu.

Sedangkan sang korban tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam. Campuran antara malu dan kesal sekaligus. Urat-urat kemarahan menghiasi jidatnya yang selebar bandara #plakk

"Dugh"

"Ouughh" rintih pemuda jabrik itu, mengelus benjolan di kepalanya akibat keganasan tangan Sakura. "Sakit Sakura-chan, tega sekali kau padaku," rajuk pemuda itu.

" Itu salahmu sendiri, Naruto no baka. Yang seenaknya memeluku," jawab Sakura tak peduli.

Ketiga teman Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala. Bagi mereka, ini bukan hal pertama kali tp sudah sering terjadi. Mereka semua tahu, bahwa Sakura dan Naruto sudah sangat akrab. Tapi Hinata tahu, bahwa Naruto aka pemuda yang pernah ia sukai itu sesungguhnya memiliki perasaan khusus pada temannya itu. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, mungkin memang Sakuralah yang lebih baik darinya.

Di belakang Naruto berdiri Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Mereka berdiri angkuh tanpa suara. Jangankan menyapa, tersenyum saja tak pernah.

Hinata menatap mereka dari ekor matanya. Melihat saat Sakura dan Ino dengan genitnya berusaha mengajak bicara, yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas. "hn" yang sampai saat ini, tak ada kamus yang mengartikan arti itu. Hinata mendengus kembali,"Huft, bad boy number one," gumam Hinata dalam hati, lalu ia mulai tenggelam dalam bukunya.

Kriiiiinggggg

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Seluruh murid segera berhamburan menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.

Tep

tep

tep

suara langkah kaki terdengar dan berhenti tepat di depan kelas 12-1.

Ckleek

"Gleekk" Semua penghuni kelas 12-1 meneguk ludah paksa.

"Hari ini kita akan adakan ulangan!" ucap Anko sensei. Bibirnya menyerigai puas melihat wajah muridnya yang pucat pasi. "khukhukhu hari ini akan dapat tangkapan besar." tawa evil Anko sensei.

.

.

Chimi Wila chan

.

.

Suasana kantin terasa begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang hendak menghilangkan lapar dan dahaga. Setiap bel istirahat berbunyi, pasti kantin sekolah akan padat layaknya pasar tradisional.

Di sudut kantin, Hinata, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura tengah menikmati bekal mereka. Jus yang mereka pesan pun ikut meramaikan meja mereka.

"Huwaa, segarnya." ucap Ino setelah menyeruput jus lemon pesanannya. "hei, ulangan tadi benar-benar menguras otaku, Anko sensei benar-benar ingin membuatku jantungan, aku bersumpah tadi melihat tanduk evil di kepala guru killer itu." ucap Ino membuka pembicaraan. Memang sih, di antara berempat hanya Ino yang kurang pintar. Bukan! Bukannya Ino bodoh, hanya saja ia malas belajar. Waktu belajarnya ia habiskan untuk menonton gosip dan trend masa kini, kalau tidak, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan. Benar-benar gadis yang tak patut dicontoh. Namun, kelebihan dari Ino selain cantik adalah kebaikan hatinya. Yang selalu perhatian dengan teman-temannya.

"Kau sangat berlebihan Ino-pig." sahut Sakura sambil memasukan tempura ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya, makanya kau harus rajin belajar, dan tinggalkan kotak bersuara itu." imbuh Tenten.

"Huft, kalau saja, perbuatan semudah dengan pengucapan, tentu saja aku tak butuh saran kalian." dengus Ino. "Lagian, aku tak bisa lepas dari televisiku apalagi bila sudah mempertontonkan Taylor Swift, kyaaa uh cara berpakaiannya, pokoknya fashionable banget." celoteh Ino.

Teman-temannya sangat tahu bahwa Ino adalah fans berat Taylor Swift. Bahkan dengan gamblangnya Ino menyatakan bahwa dirinya Taylor Swift kedua. Mungkin karna rambut pirang mereka yang hampir sama. Ah, mereka pun tak tahu jalan pikiran Ino.

"Paling tidak sempatkan sebentar buat belajar, jika kau terus begitu, kau takan lulus dengan nilai burukmu itu." ucap Hinata ikut menasehati.

"Jangan menakutiku, hinata-chan!" rajuk Ino.

"Memang seperti itu,Ino. Makanya, mulai sekarang, belajarlah!" ucap Sakura.

"Hah, bagaimana aku bisa belajar, aku saja kurang mengerti, bagaimana bisa? Angka-angka itu di sandingkan dengan huruf x, y, z kemudian menjadi rumus, argh memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing." racau Ino.

"Semua bisa kalo kita belajar dan berlatih soal. Hei, memangnya selama ini kau bisa naik kelas dengan cara apa?" tanya Tenten bingung, setahunya rumus-rumus yang di pelajari itu merupakan rumus-rumus kelas junior yang di kembangkan. Bagaimana bisa Ino naik kelas, jika ia tak tahu rumus?

"Huft, dia sering mencontekku." sungut Sakura.

"Hehehe..." tawa Ino.

Hinata dan Tenten terbengong dan saling pandang, akhirnya mereka mengangkat kedua bahu masing-masing tanda tak mengerti.

"Oke, bagaimana misi kalo membuat Ino bisa matematika sebagai misi kita." usul Tenten.

"Ah, aku setuju sekali." jawab Sakura girang.

"Ide bagus tuh, bagaimana menurutmu Ino?" ucap Hinata. Ketiganya menatap Ino, menantikan jawaban dari teman pirangnya.

"Errrr... Ga apa-apa nih, aku ngrepotin kalian?" tanya ragu Ino.

"Ya ampun, Ino... Tentu saja tidak, membantu sesama teman itu kan dapat memper'erat persahabat, ya kan teman-teman?" jawab Sakura yang diangguki oleh Tenten dan Hinata.

"Em, kalo gitu. Aku mau deh." ucap Ino yakin membuat teman-temannya tersenyum puas.

Hening, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dengan kotak bekal mereka. Masing-masing tenggelam dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan lidah mereka.

"Hei, kalian dengar gosip terbaru tidak." ucap Tenten yang sudah selesai memakan bentonya. Ketiga temannya saling pandang dan mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti.

"Gosip apa? Ko aku tak tahu." tanya Ino penasaran.

" Hehe, tapi kau harus siap-siap patah hati, Ino!" kata Tenten yang semakin membuat Ino tak mengerti.

"Memangnya ada gosip apa?" Sakura ikut penasaran.

"Ku dengar Gaara sudah memiliki kekasih." ucap Tenten. Walau Tenten mengucapkanya dengan santai, entah bagaimana seperti terdengar lonceng kematian di telinga Ino, hingga membuat Ino yang tengah meminum jusnya hampir saja tersedak.

"Serius?" pekik Ino meminta kepastian sedangkan Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajah horor Ino.

"Iya, aku serius. Berita yang ku dengar ini dari sumber yang akurat." jawab Tenten.

Ino tiba-tiba saja sulit bernafas hingga membuat Sakura menepuk punggung Ino.

"Augh" rintih Ino."Sakit forehead, kau terlalu keras menepuknya." sungut Ino. Sedangkan Sakura semakin tertawa.

"Kau tahu darimana?" selidik Ino.

"Itu tak penting, kau lihat siswi yang berambut coklat pendek di sana, itulah kekasih Gaara." Tenten menunjuk ke seorang siswi yang tengah mengantri minuman.

Ino menoleh, melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Tenten. Maniknya menangkap seorang gadis yang menurutnya manis dan lebih muda darinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa gadis itu lebih cantik darinya hingga membuat Ino merengut sebal.

"Namanya Matsuri, siswi kelas 10."

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia kalah saing dengan kohainya. Uh menyebalkan.

Sakura masih saja tak dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"Hei, Sakura, aku juga punya berita untukmu."

Lantas, Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Tenten penuh tanya.

"Ku dengar, Sasuke-mu tengah dekat dengan Karin, anak kelas 12-3 itu loh yang terkenal sexy aduhai itu." ucap Tenten dengan penekanan di kata Sexy.

"APAA!" pekik Sakura. Kini giliran Ino yang tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Gosip beredar mengatakan seperti itu." tambah Tenten.

"Hah" Sakura menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya. "berani sekali, badan plastik mendekati incaranku, awas saja kalau ketemu!" desis Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Oi.. Oi, bersainglah secara sehat, jangan pake kekerasan," ucap Hinata yang sedari tadi diam. Hinata memang orang yang acuh terhadap gosip-gosip yang menurutnya tak penting. Tapi, ia suka sekali melihat sahabatnya yang heboh sendiri menceritakan apa yang didengar, dilihat, walaupun ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan menanggapi sekenanya.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Ooc, miss typo(s), alur kecepatan dan masingbanyak warnig lainya.

.

Chapter 2 is up…

.

.

Seluruh murid KHS berhamburan ketika bel berdering. Hinata, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju pintu gerbang. Obrolan ringan menghiasi setiap langkah mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana kalo kita jalan nanti sore?" usul Ino semangat.

"Setuju ! sudah lama kita tak jalan bersama kan?" sambut Sakura tersenyum girang.

"Boleh juga, kita kumpul di tempat biasa ya?" ucap Tenten yang disetujui oleh Ino dan Sakura. "eh Hinata, kau ikut kan dengan kami?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Hatinya ingin sekali ikut dengan mereka. Tapi ia sadar, ia tak punya cukup uang hanya untuk dihamburkan. Ia bukanlah teman-temannya yang selalu mendapat saku sekolah 3 kali lipat dari miliknya. Ia juga merasa sungkan bila setiap kali jalan, ia yang slalu ditraktir. Tak adil bukan? Bila ia harus merepotkan temannya itu. Walau ia tahu, temannya takan merasa direpotkan. "Ah terimakasih, lain kali saja deh." tolak halus Hinata.

"Ayolah Hina-chan, ini pertama kalinya kita pergi bareng setelah sekian lama!" bujuk Tenten setengah merajuk.

"Benar Hinata, ayolah." rajuk Ino.

"Maaf ya, sungguh kali ini aku tak bisa." Hinata menoleh ke arah jam tangan, " kalo begitu, aku duluan ya, aku harus menyiapkan makan sore buat Neji-nii, jaa." pamit Hinata, ia segera melesat pergi. Ia tak ingin teman-temanya semakin merajuk padanya hingga pada akhirnya ia luluh. Jadi, sebelum itu terjadi, ia harus kabur lebih dahulu.

"Eunggu Hina-chan!"panggil Sakura, namun sayang, panggilan itu tak digubris. Hinata tetap saja melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang.

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa menghela nafas dan merelakan kepergian Hinata. Mereka tahu sebab penolakan Hinata tapi sungguh mereka tak pernah merasa direpotkan justru mereka merasa senang. Sosok Hinata bagi mereka teramat misterius. Sebab Hinata tak pernah sekalipun bercerita sedikit tentang keluarganya. Yang mereka tahu, Hinata itu memiliki seorang kakak dan ibu yang saat ini tengah bekerja di Tokyo. Bahkan Hinata tidak memiliki marga, entah memang tidak memiliki atau sengaja dirahasiakan.

Mereka saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu mereka. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Hinata berjalan perlahan. Kaki mungilnya sesekali menendang kerikil di depannya. Beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Gemuruh kendaraan yang melewatinya tidak mampu membuatnya terbangun dari lamunanya. Ia masih saja asik melamun dan memandangi ujung sepatu miliknya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan rumah bercat putih. Rumah sederhana yang ia tempati bersama kakaknya. Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya melihat seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di pintu rumahnya. Hinata meneliti dari atas sampai bawah. Setahunya, tak banyak tamu yang datang kecuali teman Neji tapi kalaupun teman Neji, ia pasti tahu. Lantas, pria di depan rumahnya ini siapa? Hinata tak merasa mengenalnya.

"Permisi, ada perlu apa, tuan?" tanya Hinata. Pria itu menoleh, wajahnya yang tadinya seperti bosan kini mendadak sumringah.

"Akhirnya, apa nona penghuni rumah ini?" tanya pria itu tersenyum ramah.

"Iya benar, ada perlu apa tuan?" jawab Hinata diliputi rasa penasaran.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantarkan paket ini, atas nama Hinata, apa anda nona Hinata?" tanya pria itu mengangkat sebuak kotak sedang dengan bungkusan berwarna biru langit.

"Ya, saya Hinata."

"Kalo begitu ini paket anda, nona." pria itu memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi tersebut pada Hinata dan orang tersebut segera undur diri. Hinata segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menunggu hingga orang tersebut meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam kotak itu.

Hinata meletakan kotak itu dengan hati-hati di atas ranjangnya. Sedangkan ia meletakan tasnya ke meja belajarnya. Hinata begitu ragu-ragu untuk membuka kotak itu. Apa ia harus menunggu kakaknya untuk membuka kotak ini? Tapi ia begitu ingin tahu. Masa bodoh dengan rasa tak enaknya. Rasa penasarannya lebih menguasainya.

Hinata terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam kotak itu. Matanya membulat, bibirnya terbuka dengan sepasang tangan yang menutupinya. Di hadapanya kini terpampang jelas sebuah laptop yang selalu diimpi-impikanya. laptop berwarna lavender, warna yang sangat disukainya. Dengan wajah penuh kekaguman, Hinata membuka laptop itu. Ternyata ada sebuah surat yang terselip di sana. Perlahan Hinata meraih surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Dear Hinata, __  
__Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang? Semoga kamu dan kakakmu baik-baik saja. Seperti halnya kaasan. Kaasan di sini baik-baik saja. Maaf ya sayang, kaasan belum bisa pulang bulan ini. Jangan marah dengan kaasan yah? ___

_Bagaimana hadiahnya, sayang? Apa kamu suka? Kaasan harap kamu suka. Ini hadiah dari kaasan dan tousan untukmu, karna kata Neji kamu mendapat nilai sempurna berturut-turut. Neji juga mengatakan bahwa kau sering mengeluh saat ada tugas yang membutuhkan fasilitas komputer. Maaf ya, kaasan baru bisa membelikanmu sekarang. ___

_Kaasan sangat merindukan kalian. Tapi kaasan tak bisa pulang saat ini. Maaf yah. Oh iya, Apa kamu masih manja kepada kakakmu atau kakakmu yang slalu memanjakanmu? Apa kau masih menyimpan kebiasaanmu yang sering bereksperimen dengan dapur? Ibu dengar, kamu menggosongkan panci rumah saat memasak air, hati-hati ya sayang. Bila kau memasak jangan di tinggal terlalu lama. ___

_ahahaha masih banyak yang ingin kaasan sampaikan, tapi sepertinya waktu tak memungkinkan. Lain kali kaasan akan sambung lagi. Kaasan dan tousan sangat menyayangi kalian. Kami harap kalian tetap sabar menjalani ini. Kaasan menyayangimu, nak. ___

_Salam cinta, __  
__kaasan dan tousan _

Air mata Hinata tak henti terurai, setelah selesai membaca surat dari ibunya. Isak tangis kerinduan itu, benar-benar tak bisa dibendung.

"Kaasan, Hinata merindukan kaasan, cepatlah pulang, kaasan!"

.

.

Chimi Wila chan

.

.

Makan malam kali ini sangat hening. Tidak ada obrolan yang keluar untuk memecahkanya. Neji menatap Hinata. Ada yang salah sepertinya dengan imoutonya ini. Tidak biasanya, Hinata begitu pendiam? Dan lagi, kenapa aura di sekitar Hinata begitu suram? Sepertinya, adiknya ini dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"ehm" Neji berdehem, berusaha memecah keheningan yang tidak mengenakan ini. Dilihatnya Hinata menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan makanannya. Neji menghela nafas. Sungguh, ini keadaan yang paling membuatnya kesal. Lebih baik ia mendengar Hinata yang mengoceh ataupun mengeluh daripada diam seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Neji.

"Menurut niisan?" jawab singkat Hinata.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung, dari nada bicara Hinata sepertinya adiknya ini sedang marah, tapi dengan siapa? Seingatnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat Hinata sampai seperti ini.

"Kau marah pada niisan?" Hinata tetap bungkam tidak menjawab. Hingga Neji menarik kesimpulan bahwa Hinata memang marah padanya.

"Hey, kenapa tidak dijawab? Memangnya niisan salah apa hingga kau diam seperti ini, Hinata?"

Hinata menghentikan aktifitas makannya dan menatap Neji tajam.

"Niisan tidak tahu, apa kesalahan niisan sendiri?" ucap Hinata.

"Bagaimana niisan tahu, kalo kau sendiri diam seperti itu." jawab Neji.

Hinata menghela nafas, "Tidak sepantasnya niisan merahasiakan telfon dari Kaasan! Hinata kan juga ingin bicara dengan Kaasan." kata Hinata menyendu.

Oh, ternyata hal ini yang membuat Hinata marah. Kini Neji menjadi tahu. Dan ia akui bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah."Bukan maksud niisan merahasiakan, hanya saja kau saat itu tengah tidur." ucap Neji.

"Harusnya niisan membangunkan Hinata!"

"Niisan tidak tega membangunkanmu," ucap Neji meyakinkan. Namun Hinata tetap diam tak menjawab. Manik ametysnya berkunang-kunang karna air mata yang dibendungnya. Hal yang paling dibenci Neji adalah melihat adiknya menangis.

"Oke, niisan minta maaf, niisan janji takan mengulangi lagi tapi ku mohon jangan menangis, Hinata!"

Hinata mengusap air matanya yang merembes dari sudut matanya. Sesegukan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan memandang Neji seolah mencari kebenaran akan ucapan kakaknya tersebut.

"Janji?" Hinata mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah Neji, meminta Neji untuk berjanji padanya. Cara kuno yang sering ia lakukan ketika meminta seseorang berjanji padanya.

"Janji" jawab Neji mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Hinata. Ia melihat adiknya mengukir senyum, membuat ia mendesah lega. Baginya, senyum Hinata adalah harta yang paling berharga baginya. Neji pun ikut tersenyum.  
,

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ****  
.**

.  
Hinata duduk di atas ranjangnya. Menatap layar komputer di hadapannya dan membuka akun facebook miliknya. Walaupun dulunya Hinata tidak memiliki laptop, ia telah memiliki akun facebook. Eits, kalian salah, kalau menilai Hinata tidak pandai dalam memainkan laptop barunya. Ia sudah terbiasa, karena dulu ia sering dipinjami dari sahabat=sahabatnya.

Hinata terheran menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya online semua. Setahunya, mereka jarang sekali membuka akun facebook mereka. Yah, karena sekarang sudah banyak aplikasi yang menjamur dan tentunya lebihyang seru seperti twiter, BBM dan masih banyak lainya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat inbox dari Tenten yang disambung dengan Sakura dan Ino juga. Yah, mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya GC (Grup Chat).

**Tenten: woyyy, Hinata online, woyy :v ****  
****Ino: tumben nih anak satu on :/****  
****Sakura: Online dimana? Udah malem loh! Ntar di marahi Neji-nii ****  
****Tenten: Ah, Neji-nii mau dong di marahi dia kyaaaa****  
****Hinata: Sorry yey, eike sudah tidak lagi online di warnet n_n oi... Oi Tenten, Neji itu kakaku, awas ya! Hihihi ****  
****Sakura: wow, ceritanya sudah punya sendiri nih :) (ikut seneng) ****  
****Ino: asyiikk yang punya laptop baru, boleh tuh, nanti pinjem? ****  
****Tenten: ah selamat ya Hinata, memangnya kenapa kalau Neji kakakmu, aku ga takut tuh. Mendaki gunung pun, aku lakuin buat Neji-kun hwahaha ****  
****Hinata: iya nih, baru dikirim ibu tadi sore.. :) , Ino, boleh saja, satu menit 100 yen hahaha :p, Tenten, memangnya ninja hatori mendaki gunung? Urusi tuh, Lee fans berat itu loh, dan seribu kalipun aku takan memberikan Neji padamu ! :p****  
****Sakura: oi, bener kata Hinata tuh, urusi si cacing kepanasan itu hahaha :v (highfive Hinata) ****  
****Ino: huwaa TT Hinata pelit sekali, menyaingi Kakuzu sensei hwahaha, ehm aku setuju deh sama hinata, poor u Tenten #tendang_tenten :v :v ****  
****Tenten: huwaa tega sekali kalian, main keroyok. Oi,,, oi aku tak ada apa-apa dengan cacing kepanasan itu. Tega sekali kalian huwaaa TT (nangis guling-guling) ****  
****Sakura: hwahaha poor u Tenten ****  
****Ino: poor Tenten ^.^b ****  
****Hinata: poor u Tenten khukhukhu (tawa evil) ****  
**  
Dan begitulah, malam hinata begitu terasa seru saat bisa chattingan dengan teman-temannya. Tertawa lepas, sejenak melupakan beban hidupnya.

.

.

**Kriiiinnnggg **

Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas itu harus terusik oleh alarm dari jam bekernya. Dengan enggan, ia meraih jam yang berada di atas meja kecil dekat ranjangnya itu. Hinata mengucek matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang bergelayut manja. Perlahan ia mengerjapkan mata untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Hinata tidak sadar jika ia semalam ketiduran saat chattingan bersama temannya, hingga ia lupa untuk mematikan laptop miliknya. Untung saja Neji tidak mengetahui ini. Ah tak bisa dibayangkan , kalau sampai Neji tahu. Pasti ia akan mendapat ceramah yang super panjang tentang sifat ceroboh yang tidak bias lepas dari dirinya.

Hinata hendak mematikan laptop miliknya, namun ia urungkan. Kala matanya tertuju pada sebuah inbox.

**Black prince: ****  
****bias senyumu laksana langit jingga ****  
****indah dan menentramkan **

Hanya sekelumit memang, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa heran. Ia tidak merasa memiliki teman dengan akun black prince. Atau mungkin akun itu salah mengira? Alias salah kirim.

Dengan lincah, Hinata mengklik nama akun itu. Mencari tahu dari sang pemilik. Nihil, tidak ada apa-apa yang ia kenali. Detail infonya sangat terbatas dan rahasia. Apalagi foto yang ada, hanya sebuah hitam dan ada pula pemandangan sore hari yang menampakan langit jingga yang begitu indah. Ah, memang benar, mungkin akun itu hanya salah kirim. Hinata kan, di dunia ini ada banyak' pikirnya.

Ding dong

Tanda ada inbox baru masuk.

**Black prince say: ****  
****Ohayou hime ****  
**  
Inbox itu benar-benar membuat Hinata merinding. Secepat kilat ia mematikan laptopnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

My little star

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang berbeda dari Hinata, tepatnya di sebuah kamar bercat dark blue. Seorang pemuda tengah tersenyum memandangi layar komputernya.  
"Ohayou, hime-chan." gumam pemuda itu.  
.

.  
My little star

.

.

Hinata berjalan di antara rentetan loker murid KHS. Niatnya ia ingin mengambil kaos olahraga yang akan di kenakan pada jam pertama. Sekolah masih sedikit lenggang. Hinata tidak mau berdesak-desakan di loker hanya untuk mengambil kaosnya. Belum lagi mengantri untuk ganti baju. Itu adalah hal menyebalkan.

Hinata memasukan kunci ke dalam pintu loker miliknya.

"klek" dan lokernya pun terbuka.

Alangkah kagetnya dirinya mendapati ada setangkai bunga di dalam lokernya. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri berharap tidak ada satupun yang melihat ini. Karena bisa gawat, bisa dipastikan, hidup Hinata akan dipenuhi oleh gosip.

Tidak memperdulikan keberadaan bunga itu, ia mengambil kaosnya secepat kilat. Saat ia menarik kaosnya, selembar kertas melayang tepat di hadapanya dan terjatuh tidak jauh dari kakinya. Hinata kembali menengok kanan-kiri. Setelah dirasa aman, ia segera mengambil kertas itu. Dan pergi meninggalkan lokernya. Ia tidak ingin ada hal ganjil lainya hingga diketahui siswa lain.

Di perjalanan Hinata membaca kertas berwarna soft purple itu. Matanya mengamati keadaan sekitar penuh waspada.

_Kau tahu..? __  
__Ku melihatmu dari dinding yang tak kau lihat... __  
__Ku perhatikanmu dari sisi yang tak terfikir olehmu... ___

_Setiap langkahmu, ku memandang... __  
__Setiap tingkahmu, ku abadikan... ___

_Senyumu... Tawaku... __  
__Lukamu... Sakitku... ___

_Tetaplah tersenyum, untukku. __  
__My little star ___

_from: black prince _

Hinata hampir saja lupa cara bernafas saat selesai membaca isi kertas itu. Ia bingung, ia heran. Siapa sebenarnya pengirim puisi ini? Black prince, sepertinya ia pernah melihat nama itu. Hmm, ah iya hampir saja Hinata lupa. Bukankah black prince itu akun yang mengirimkan inbox dirinya? Jika ia bisa mengirim ini sampai di loker Hinata,pasti orang itu memang mengenal Hinata dan dugaan Hinata yang hanya salah kirim itu ternyata salah. Lantas, yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa black prince?

Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Mungkin ia akan berkonsultasi dengan teman-temannya. Dan siapa tahu temannya itu bisa membantunya. Yosh, Hinata menggenggam kertas itu dan mempercepat langkahnya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda tengah mengamati setiap langkah Hinata. Bibirnya tidak henti menyunggingkan senyum. Setelah Hinata lenyap dari pandangannya, ia segera pergi sebelum ada siswa yang mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

_Memeluk kehampaan dalam kesendirian  
Bertemankan sepi dalam kelam  
Diam membisu tanpa kata  
Terasa ngilu sesak di dada_

_Kau datang hadirkan pesona  
Temaniku dengan sebuah pelita  
Mengajaku mengenal berjuta warna  
__Hadirkan rasa yang berbeda ___

_Apa kau mengerti? __  
__Apa yang dikatakan oleh hati __  
__Apa kau pahami? __  
__Apa yang ku ingini? ___

_Aku ingin kau tetap di sini... di sisiku ___

_from: Black Prince._

_._

_.__  
_  
**disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

.

.

"Seriuuussss?" pekik Ino setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata tentang puisi yang didapatkan tadi pagi dari orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau memiliki kecurigaan pada seseorang yang mungkin saja pelakunya?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Ini aneh, setelah ku telusuri teman-teman facebookku, tak ada satupun yang bernama Black prince. Jika benar, orang itu berasal dari sekolah kita, pasti aku memilikinya, kecuali..." ucap Sakura memberi jeda.

"Kecuali orang tersebut memiliki 2 akun, iya kan!" sambung Tenten.

"Yups, tepat sekali. Karna hampir semua murid, aku memiliki akunnya," kata Sakura, tanganya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard netbook miliknya.

"Kau bilang hampir, berarti tidak semuanya bukan?" tanya Tenten.

"Memang benar, aku hanya tidak memiliki akun siswa kelas 10," jawab Sakura.

"Atau jangan-jangan, yang mengirimkan ini semua berasal dari kelas 10." ucap Ino sembari memandangi 2 buah kertas puisi itu. "Ciyee Hinata, brondong tuh." goda Ino. Hinata hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bukan, bukan kelas 10. Aku sudah mengecek akun anak-anak kelas 10 dari akun Konohamaru tapi nihil, tidak ada satupun akun seperti itu," kata Sakura, ia menunjuk ke arah deretan nama-nama yang tertera di layar komputernya.

"Hah, benar-benar misterius." Tenten menghela nafas.

"Aku bilang apa, kan? Susah sekali mencari celah untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Black prince itu." ucap Hinata dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, anggap saja itu penggemarmu, Hinata-chan." ucap Ino enteng.

"Mana mau aku memiliki penggemar misterius seperti itu," bantah Hinata.

"Eits, hati-hati loh, kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang misterius itu loh," goda Ino.

"Mana mungkin? Kenal saja tidak!" tepis Hinata.

Hinata dan Ino masih saling goda dan membantah, membuat Tenten memutar kedua bola matanya, melihat pertengkaran yang sangat kekanakan menurutnya.

"Hei, temen-temen coba lihat ini!" seru Sakura.

Tenten, Ino dan Hinata segera menghampiri Sakura. Mereka merasa bingung dengan Sakura. Kenapa mereka harus melihat gambar suasana senja. Apanya yang menarik?

"Hei Sakura, jangan mempermainkan kami, apa maksudmu? Kenapa menyuruh kami mengamati gambar itu." kata Ino.

"Iya, apanya yang menarik." tambah Tenten.

"Bukanya gambar ini, gambar yang ada di akun Black prince?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum kemenangan, rupanya teman-temannya tidak melihat dengan jeli, padahal ada poin penting untuk kasus Hinata ini. "Kau benar Hinata, ini memang gambar di dalam akun Black prince, memang terlihat tidak ada yang menarik, tapi... Coba lihat ini!" Sakura mengklik mousenya, memperbesar ukuran gambar itu. "See.. Kalian lihat!" ucap Sakura, menunjuk ke suatu titik.

"Eh ada orang?"

Mereka bertiga terperangah melihat titik yang di tunjuk Sakura. Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak memikirkan ide untuk meng'zoom gambar itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ino heran.

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik!" perintah Sakura.

Mereka bertiga pun memperhatikan seseorang, tepatnya seorang gadis di gambar itu. Gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku dengan menatap indahnya cakrawala senja.

Tenten dan Ino sangat mengenali perawakan gadis itu. Meskipun tidak terlihat wajahnya. Tenten dan Ino pun sama-sama memandang ke satu orang.  
"Hinata"

Hinata yang merasa terintimidasi itu hanya bisa diam.

"Hinata, apa kau ingat, kapan kau berada di tempat itu dengan waktu yang sama seperti gambar?" tanya Tenten memulai sesi interogasi.

"Seminggu yang lalu." jawab Hinata pelan.

"Apa kau lihat, ada seseorang selain dirimu?" kali ini giliran Ino yang bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Lagian kalian apa-apaan sih, aku ini bukan nara pidana yang harus diinterogasi." racau Hinata tisak terima."dan mungkin saja itu hanya lukisan." lanjutnya.

"Lukisan?" beo Ino.

"Ya, ya lukisan." ucap ulang Hinata.

"Tak mungkin, jikalau lukisan, gambar akan terlihat seperti dibuat-buat, dan mungkin saja sang pelukis akan menambahkan efek hingga lebih menarik, tapi gambar ini tampak nyata tanpa di buat-buat," jelas Sakura. Temannya hanya manggut-manggut membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja dirimu artis, Hinata. Hingga memiliki seorang fans," ucap Tenten yang sudah pusing memecahkan kasus ini.

"Ah, sudahlah, besok kita lanjutkan pemecahannya, sekarang ayo masuk kelas." ajak Ino.

Mereka pun akhirnya beranjak dari taman belakang sekolah menuju kelas mereka karna bel tanda masuk sudah berdering.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berjalan sendirian melewati koridor-koridor yang ramai di penuhi siswa-siswi yang hilir mudik berlawanan arah dengannya. Hinata mendengus kecil, merasa kesal pada sahabatnya yang seenaknya sendiri menyuruhnya mengantar buku tugas ke meja Iruka sensei. Tega sekali mereka, membiarkan Hinata mengangkut sendiri. Seharusnya ia sudah berada di bus, pulang menuju rumahnya. Apalagi buku yang dibawanya tidak begitu ringan alias lumayan berat.

Ia melangkah dengan penuh hati-hati.

Bruuuuggg

Hinata tidak bisa menyeimbangkan badannya saat ada seseorang yang menubruknya mendadak. Hingga ia jatuh terjerembab. Kakinya sedikit terkilir karenanya. Belum lagi, buku yang harus diantarkanya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Sial sekali nasib Hinata hari ini. Sudah dapat surat misterius, ditinggal teman-teman dan sekarang ia harus terjatuh. Oh Tuhan...

Hinata menatap tajam sosok stoic yang masih berdiri dihadapanya. Sasuke tetap berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Tangan kanannya ia masukan ke dalam saku, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang tali tas yang di sampirkan pada bahunya.

"Bantu aku!" ucap Hinata dengan nada memerintah, tanganya terulur meminta Sasuke agar membantu ia berdiri.

"Untuk apa aku membantumu? Kau yang berjalan tak memakai matamu!" tolak Sasuke ketus.

"Aduduh, enak sekali tuh mulut bicara, memangnya siapa yang menabraku? Aku kan tengah membawa buku banyak? Pokoknya kau harus bantu aku!" kata Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Bukan urusanku." setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata hanya mendesis, mengumpat pada Sasuke. Benar dugaannya bahwa prince of school hanya berisi orang-orang menyebalkan minus Naruto tentunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mencoba bangkit. Rasa linu itu begitu terasa di sendi kakinya. Hinata berhasil bangkit, tapi sayangnya tidak berlangsung lama. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya kembali, hingga tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Hinata siap untuk merasakan sakit yang kedua kalinya. Matanya terpejam berharap ia takan merasa kesakitan. Namun aneh, ia tidak terjatuh. Melainkan ia merasakan ada sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata membuka matanya.

Kedip

kedip

kedip

'hah' Hinata terperangah memandang seseorang di hadapanya dan sangat dekat. bukankah tadi Sasuke sudah meninggalkanya, kenapa sekarang dia ada di hadapannya dan menolongnya? Entah Hinata harus bersyukur atau apa? Yang jelas, ia telah di selamatkan oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan lenganya dari pinggang Hinata dan ia berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

"Naiklah!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh?" Hinata masih belum memproses perintah Sasuke, ia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan si stoic itu.

"Ck,,, cepatlah naik ke punggungku!" Sasuke merasa kesal karna Hinata tidak peka apa maksudnya.

"Tapi bukunya?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat naik!"

Dengan ragu-ragu ia naik ke punggung Sasuke. Tanganya mencengkram pundak Sasuke untuk ia jadikan sebagai pegangan. Dan ia menyamankan posisinya.

Sambil menjaga keseimbangannya, Sasuke memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan. Ia memanggil penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan lewat, untuk mengantarkan buku itu ke ruang guru. Sedangkan ia akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Perjalanan pulang yang seharusnya 1 jam, terasa satu tahun. Perasaan gelisah dan tidak nyaman itu menjadi hal yang semakin memperlambat waktu. Hah, Hinata menghela nafas.

Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang menabraknya, hingga ia susah berjalan dan terjebak dalam gendongan pemuda itu. Sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke, bukannya ia terkenal tidak peduli, sekalipun ia yang salah. 'Ta-tapi mengapa si stoic ini mau repot-repot menggendongnya?"'raung Hinata dalam hati.

Harusnya pemuda itu meninggalkannya saja. Tidak usah peduli, seperti halnya yang dia lakukan kepada yang lainya. Sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini, benar-benar membuat Hinata ketakutan. Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Tidak mengerti, mengapa Sasuke rela bersusah payah mengantarnya. Padahal Hinata bisa pulang sendiri, ia hanya perlu menelpon sang kakak untuk menjemputnya, dengan begitu masalah beres,kan?

Yah, kalo saja pemuda ini tidak bersikeras mengantarnya sampai rumah. Dengan sedikit tidak rela. Akhirnya Hinata setuju saat Sasuke memaksa mengantarnya. Hah, mengingat kejadian tadi sungguh membuat Hinata banyak menghela nafas.

"Berhenti!"

"Hah, apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Berhenti menghela nafas, mengganggu!" ucap ulang Sasuke.

Hinata merona malu, ketahuan menghela nafas terlalu banyak membuat Hinata grogi.

"K-kau yang membuatku seperti ini," bela Hinata.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya-ya seperti ini, menghela nafas terlalu banyak," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Memangnya aku berbuat apa?" pancing Sasuke, matanya menatap jahil.

" Ya seperti ini.."

"Seperti apa?"

"Aiih, kau menyebalkan, berhenti bersikap aneh kepadaku!1" racau Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata salah tingkah tiap kali ia goda.

"Menolong teman memangnya suatu hal yang aneh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak aneh jika itu orang lain, helooo semua orang juga tahu kalau kau tidak mau melakukan ini, itu yang membuatku merasa aneh!" seru Hinata.

"Berarti kau termasuk orang yang beruntung, seharusnya kau bersyukur, karna kau menjadi yang pertama, yang ku perlakukan aneh seperti ini." goda Sasuke lagi.

"Hah" Hinata berkedip berulang kali, apa ia tidak salah dengar, sekali lagi APA IA TAK SALAH DENGAR! Sasuke mengucapkan kata terpanjang yang pernah di dengarnya. Dan pemuda itu bilang bahwa Hinata harus bersyukur menjadi yang pertama di perlakukan seperti ini. Huft, narsis sekali nih orang.

"Huft, narsis sekali kau, ini hanya perlakuan sebuah tanggung jawab, tau!" dengus Hinata sebal.

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa kecil dan lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terperangah.

"Kau bisa tertawa?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya. Kali ini, Sasuke yang mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja, bodoh, aku juga manusia." jawab Sasuke.

"Ku kira beruang kutub." celetuk Hinata.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya mengantuk." kata Hinata pura-pura menguap. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sasuke dengar celetukanya itu.

"Oh... Kalau begitu, tidurlah." ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Rh,,, t-tak perlu, aku bisa menahannya sampai rumah," tolak Hinata, wajahnya merona malu.

"Tak apa, kalau sudah sampai, akan ku bangunkan,"

"Umm, baiklah," akhirnya Hinata mengalah daripada ketahuan bohong. Ia mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar milik Sasuke. Tidak berlangsung lama, dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir mungil hinata. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum lembut, merasakan nafas teratur yang menerpa punggungnya.

.

.

. "engh" Hinata menggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Sebelah tanganya menggaruk rambutnya lembut. Bergerak ke kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Keningnya berkerut, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Bukankah tadi, ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas seperti ini? Tapi mengapa, ia kini dengan leluasanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri?

Perlahan ia membuka ametysnya, mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya terasa begitu janggal.

Lagi-lagi ia mengkerutkan keningnya. Saat menemukan dirinya tengah berada di tempat tidur. Bukankah, terakhir kali saat dirinya terjaga, ia masih berada dalam gendongan Sasuke? Tapi kenapa saat ini ia berada di kamarnya? Jika memang benar, ia telah sampai, kenapa Sasuke tidak membangunkannya? Bagaimana ia bisa masuk? Yang tahu letak kunci rumah kan, hanya dirinya dengan Neji? Jika memang Sasuke tahu letak kuncinya, berarti... Sasuke yang mengantarkan ke kamar dan meletakanya di atas ranjang. Whattt!

Hinata sontak membelalakan matanya saat sebuah pernyataan terakhirnya terlintas. Tangannya menangkup dadanya, mengecek bahwa ia dalam kondisi aman. Dengan takut-takut, ia menunduk. Ia mendesah lega, melihat pakaiannya masih utuh bahkan ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Namun tetap saja, itu membuat wajahnya merah padam. Seumur hidupnya, tidak ada seorang lelaki yang memasuki kamar pribadinya kecuali Neji, itupun hanya untuk menengok keadaan Hinata. Dan sekarang, si Sasuke itu telah berani menapakkan kakinya di ruang privasinya. Bahkan dia bukanlah jejeran orang yang terlalu ia kenal, hanya sebatas teman kelas.

Di tengah rasa frustasi dan malunya, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jarum jam. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Berarti ia telah tertidur selama 4 jam, hingga ia melewati makan sorenya bersama Neji. Makan? Neji? Oh tidak, ia melupakan tugasnya untuk memasak. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Hal yang pertama ia rasakan adalah kakinya tidak terasa sakit lagi. Syukurlah kalo begitu. Ia mulai beranjak pergi. Berjalan tergesa-gesa, ia menuju dapur rumahnya.

"sudah bangun?"

**Deg... ****  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ****  
**

Hinata memandangi makanan yang tersaji dan Neji bergantian. Sesampainya ia di dapur, ia langsung disapa oleh suara dingin kakaknya. Ia kira Sasuke masih di sini. Untunglah tidak ada. Tapi sepertinya kakaknya ini sedang sedikit dingin dan acuh. Ia tidak menemukan Neji yang sering menggodanya atau mengomelinya. Yang ia temukan, sosok Neji yang menjadi senpainya waktu ia masih kelas 10. Neji yang sekarang membuatnya merinding. Dengan perlahan Hinata memasukan suap demi suap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" tanya Neji dengan datar. Yah setidaknya Neji masih peduli di sela-sela sifat dinginya yang kambuh.

"Sudah tidak terasa, niisan,"

"Oh, baguslah,"

"Darimana niisan tahu, kalo Hinata sakit?" tanya Hinata heran. Ia kan belum bertemu Neji sejak pulang sekolah sebelum ini. Dan ia juga belum menceritakan apapun. Lantas, Neji tahu dari siapa? Ia mendapati kakaknya itu mendengus kesal. Apakah ia salah melemparkan pertanyaan? Sepertinya, Neji kurang suka dengan pertanyaan ini. Hei, ia kan hanya penasaran.

"Bagaimana niisan tak tahu? Saat dengan seenaknya orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah, bertanya dengan nada memerintah. Dan apa-apaan itu, sifat dinginya?" ucap Neji kesal.

"Ma-maksud niisan, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata kikuk.

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri, tak perlu aku menyebutkan namanya," jawab Neji, "Ia benar-benar membuatku kesal, dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa bersikap dingin,huh?" .

Hinata tersenyum. Kakaknya ini adalah pemuda terdingin di angkatannya. Namun, tidak di depan Hinata. Neji hanya bersikap dingin kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya ataupun kurang disukainya.

"Ada hubungan apa, kau dengan dia?" tanya Neji mengintimidasi.

"Em... Tak ada apa-apa, niisan," jawab Hinata tetap sibuk dengan makananya. Ia memasukan potongan tempura ke dalam mulutnya..

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakakmu ini?" .

"Aku tidak berbohong, ia hanya membantu mengantarkan pulang karna kakiku terkilir, itu saja! Tidak lebih!" ucap Hinata tegas.

"Baiklah, niisan percaya, sekarang lanjutkan makan kita1" ajak Neji mengakhiri perdebatan tidak berujung bila tak ada yang mengalah. Semua tenggelam dalam menu yang tengah disantapnya. Hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring beradu.

.

.

.

to be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Ooc, banyak typo dan kesalahan tak disengaja lainnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Berjalan menunduk, ametysnya menatap ujung-ujung sepatu. Tangannya mencengkram erat tali tasnya.

Bosan, itulah yang dirasa Hinata, hingga ia terlihat malas berjalan. Suasana KHS sudah begitu ramai. Ini pertama kalinya, Hinata berangkat sekolah lumayan siang. Ini semua karna ia terlambat bangun. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Semalam Hinata tak bisa tidur memikirkan kejadian sore itu. Hingga membuatnya susah tidur.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Ia menemukan Sakura dan Ino yang baru saja datang, mereka melambaikan tangan. Hinata membalas lambaian mereka.

"Tumben, kau berangkat sesiang ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tak biasa." Ino ikut heran.

"Yah, Hari ini aku kesiangan." jawab Hinata singkat. Sakura dan Ino hanya ber'oh'ria.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Semua murid diam mengikuti pelajaran fisika. Mereka semua serius mencatat semua tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Tidak ada suara berisik sedikitpun. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Lihat deh, siapa Sensei yang mengawasi. Orochimaru sensei, sedikit saja membuat ulah, di pastikan kalian akan menikmati rasanya tidur di kandang manda, ular peliharaan sensei tersebut.

Hinata termenung menatap buku catatannya. Gerakan menulisnya terhenti. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan. Pandangannya begitu kosong. Tiada binar ceria seperti biasanya.

Hinata merasakan badanya begitu dingin dan sedikit gemetar. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya, membuat Hinata menjatuhkan Bolpoinnya. Pandangan mengabur.

"Bruuuggg"

"HiNATAAAA"

Hinata masih sempat mendengar suara Tenten yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia juga merasakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan. Ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Tenten, Sakura dan Ino menikmati bento mereka dengan lesu. Entah sudah berapa banyak helaan napas keluar dari bibir mereka? Semenjak Hinata pingsan dan dipulangkan, mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Tidak ada Hinata seperti ada yang kurang yah?" ucap Ino lesu meminta persetujuan. "Iya nih, tidak ada yang melerai saat kita berkelahi," kata Sakura, mengaduk-aduk jusnya tanpa minat.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa kau tahu kenapa, Tenten?" tanya Ino menatap penuh tanya pada Tenten.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Hinata pingsan, saat ku pegang, tubuhnya begitu dingin dan sedikit gemetar," jawab Tenten mengingat bagaimana ia menemukan Hinata terjatuh.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Hinata," ucap Sakura menatap serius kepada kedua temannya.

"Kau benar, Sakura, tadi pagi ia tidak biasanya berangkat siang," tambah Ino yang juga merasa aneh dengan Hinata. "Bukankah keanehan Hinata sudah sejak sebulan lalu?" sahut Tenten.

"Ah iya ya, Hinata yang sekarang lebih tertutup orangnya, ia mau bercerita soal penggemar rahasia saja, kita merasa senang," sahut Sakura sedikit sedih.

"Yah, Setidaknya, Hinata benar-benar menganggap kita sahabatnya." imbuh Ino.

"Tapi untuk cerita yang lainya, Hinata memilih bungkam, padahal ia bisa cerita ke kita kalau memang ada masalah yang sulit di hadapi sendiri," kata Tenten menerawang.

"Hinata benar-benar sulit di selami, seolah ia memasang kekkai yang begitu kuat." Sakura menghela nafas dalam, ia sungguh merasa buta akan Hinata.

"Sudahlah! bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah kita jenguk Hinata?" ajak Ino menengahi kesedihan sahabatnya.

"Yups, aku setuju," sambut Sakura girang , sedangkan Tenten hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap horor lembaran kertas di tangannya. Bibir pucatnya sedikit benar-benar tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat, jika saja dokter Tsunade tidak berada tepat di hadapannya.

Rambut indigonya bergerak ke kanan-kiri mengikuti gelengan kepalanya. Bibir Hinata bergetar. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi entah kenapa bibirnya terkunci rapat, membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Manik pearl'nya mendongak memandang dokter paruh baya di hadapannya. Berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi dan tidak benar. Namun ekspresi Tsunade yang nampak prihatin, menggugurkan harapannya. Hinata menunduk dalam demi menyembunyikan bulir air mata yang siap jatuh.

"Hinata?" panggilan itu tak jua membuat Hinata mendongak ataupun menoleh. Tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik saja? Apa dokter ini bercanda? Setelah melihat hasil tes ini, apa ia bisa baik-baik saja?

"Hiks hiks" isakan yang berusaha Hinata tahan, akhirnya keluar. Hinata mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya, membungkam isakan lemah yang menyiksanya.

Tsunade memandang prihatin gadis belia yang menjadi pasiennya. Ia juga merasa bersalah harus menyampaikan hasil tes gadis itu. Tapi ini adalah tugasnya, menyampaikan apapun sekalipun itu hal terburuk. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang, memijat pangkal hidungnya lalu ia beranjak dari kursi yang ia singgahi. Melangkah pelan mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata?" panggilnya dengan lirih, tangannya membelai lembut surai indigo milik Hinata.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku," Hinata mendongak memandang raut ketulusan Tsunade, sebuah rasa sesak membuncah dalam hatinya. Bukan, bukan sesak menyakitkan tetapi sesak menyenangkan

Brugh

Hinata memeluk Tsunade dengan erat, menumpahkan isak tangisnya dalam pelukan Tsunade. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus punggung Hinata penuh sayang.

.

.

.

"Percayalah, teme. Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang masih merenung memandangi sekolah dari atap sekolah yang telah sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sejam yang lalu. Naruto menepuk sahabatnya itu dan berhasil membuat Sasuke menolehkan onix'nya padanya. "Keadaan tidak akan membaik dengan kau begini," ucapnya lagi pada Sasuke yang tengah dilanda ke'galau'an.

"Benar, Sasuke," Shikamaru yang tadinya duduk bersandar mulai bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri tempat Sasuke.

"Seharusnya kau menengoknya bukan? Dari pada kau khawatir tanpa memastikan keadaannya," lanjut Shikamaru.

Gaara yang tengah berdiri dengan bersidekap hanya diam tapi menyimak dan menatap Sasuke seolah membenarkan semua ucapan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Naruto, Gaara dan Shikamaru telah tahu sejak lama hati dari pangeran es berambut emo itu telah terpaut pada seorang siswi berambut indigo yang pendiam dan misterius aka Hinata. Bahkan mereka tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah konyol sahabatnya yang satu ini. Menjadi stalker, penguntit, pengagum rahasia dan pengirim puisi. Norak sekali' batin mereka bertiga.

Saat mereka mengutarakan dengan maksud meledek, responya bukanlah marah dengan mencaci maki atau menghajar mereka. Tapi Sasuke akan ke pojok ruangan, berjongkok dan mencoret-coret lantai dengan telunjuknya. Tingkah Sasuke benar-benar membuat melongo mereka. Pasalnya Sasuke itu adalah pria yang paling dingin di antara mereka, bahkan Gaara pun kalah. Tapi lihatlah tingkah Sasuke yang sedang jatuh cinta? Benar-benar mengerikan. Apa pesona Hinata begitu hebatnya? Mereka kenal Hinata sebagai teman sekelas yang pendiam dan ramah. Itu saja yang mereka ketahui. Gadis itu jarang menampilkan ekspresi ataupun emosionalnya.

Naruto menggulirkan shappire'nya ke arah halaman belakang yang sejurus dengan atap gedung ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Jika boleh jujur, sesungguhnya ia juga tertarik pada Hinata. Ia hanya berpura-pura menyukai Sakura demi menjaga perasaan Sasuke. Bisa saja ia merebut Hinata yang waktu itu sepertinya memberi lampu hijau padanya. Tetapi bila dipikir ulang, ia merasa seperti pengkhianat yang tega menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri. Untuk itu ia mundur teratur dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk maju. Biarlah ia mengalah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Tepatnya saat ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sasuke memberikan buku perpustakan yang memang hanya 1 untuk Hinata. Perlu diketahui bahwa Sasuke tidak suka mengalah, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalah dan memberikan dengan suka rela pada Hinata. Dari situlah ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa sahabat sejak kecilnya ini memiliki ketertarikan dengan gadis yang sama ia sukai. Ia sebenarnya juga khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata. Apalagi melihat gadis itu pingsan di kelas tadi. Saat ia ingin menolong, rupanya kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang kemudian menggendong Hinata menuju UKS diikuti Tenten yang notabene'nya sahabat sebangku Hinata.

"Kalian benar. Aku harus menjenguknya," lirih Sasuke masih dengan raut kusut frustasinya. Naruto terkekeh dan memukul pelan bahu Sasuke. "Nah gitu dong, ini baru Teme yang ku kenal," ucapnya.

"Tapi bukankah kau nanti malam ada janji dengan Karin?" tanya Gaara yang baru membuka suara. Satu lagi fakta. Meskipun Sasuke menyukai Hinata, orang tua Sasuke telah menjodohkan dirinya dengan heires berambut merah. Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Aku akan membatalkannya!" jawabnya.

"Ayahmu pasti akan memaksamu untuk tetap bersama Karin," ujar Naruto yang tahu bagaimana watak Fugaku yang keras itu. "Ini akan sangat merepotkan," kali ini Shikamaru ikut menyela.

"Tapi tenang, kami akan membantumu," ucapan Shikamaru disetujui Naruto dan Gaara yang menganggukan kepala.

"Terima kasih, semua,".

.

.

.

"Apa!" Suara Karin memekik keras dan melotot tajam pada pemuda pantat ayam di depannya. Alisnya bertaut demi memastikan kebenaran yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia menggeleng tak percaya dan berdecak sebal, lalu ia melipat tangannya dan memicing ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk mengajak kencan dirimu, padahal kau hanya ingin bertemu Hinata? Kheh!" dengus Karin meremehkan. Menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan otak jenius Sasuke yang selalu dipuji semua guru

"Hanya kali ini," suara Sasuke begitu lirih, jauh dari nada angkuh yang selalu ia kumandangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu itu, Sasuke!" Karin menunjuk dengan kurang ajarnya tepat di dahi si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau memanfaatkan posisiku demi melancarkan keinginanmu!" tambahnya dengan mendesis kesal. Sasuke, si objek menyebalkan hanya menggulirkan matanya ke arah pandang lain agar tidak bersibobrok dengan ruby yang tengah marah ini

"Harusnya kau lebih berani mengungkapkan keinginanmu dan menolak perjodohan ini, bodoh!" ujar Karin. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berbalik badan. Berjalan menjauhi pemuda yang akan menjadi tunangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti Sasuke. Ia baru mengenalnya saat acara Hanabi tahun lalu yang diadakan di sekolah. Saat itu Sasuke dan bandnya tampil menjadi pengisi acara dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah tipe yang suka menghabiskan waktu untuk seperti ini. Ia lebih suka mengambil kerja lemburan atau sekedar memanjakan diri di apartementnya. Thanks banget buat bos'nya yang sangat peduli dengan 'masa remaja'nya dan berhasil menyeretku untuk tidak lembur. Dan thanks banget buat Fu, si gadis enerjik yang mengusul ide gila tentang kostum serta jemputannya. Yah, itu sukses membuat Karin keluar dan berkumpul dengan teman sebayanya merayakan Hanabi. Dan berakhir bertemu dengan Sasuke. Oh jangan lupakan bibi Mikoto yang tiba-tiba mengenalku dan bersikap bahwa aku anaknya yang telah lama hilang.

Karin mengerjapkan matanya, mengakhiri kenangan yang entah mimpi indah ataupun mimpi buruk. Jika boleh jujur, ini adalah mimpi buruk. Seenak jidatnya Fugaku tiba-tiba datang ke apartement meminta dirinya untuk menjadi menantunya. Dan dengan bodohnya ia terpancing hingga manggut-manggut layaknya orang bego ketika melihat bibi Mikoto menangis dihadapannya. Seharusnya tolakan lebih baik dari pada terjebak dengan perasaan seperti ini. Ia tidak mencintai Sasuke.

Sekali lagi ia tegaskan bahwa dia tidak mencintai Sasuke. Pandangan siswa yang menatap dirinya seolah memuja Sasuke adalah skenarionya. Demi apa? ia melakukan demi Sasuke. Pemuda itu yang meminta agar para fansgirls keganjenan itu menjauh. Tapi oh god, mestinya ada cara lain kan? Belum apa-apa pemuda itu sudah menuntutnya seperti itu. Oke, itu tak masalah selama masih bisa. Bukankah itu juga bisa menyenangkan hati orang tua Sasuke? Ta-tapi sekarang, oh ya ampun. Entah Karin harus berkata apa. Sasuke memintanya untuk menemani menemui perempuan yang dicintainya. Ia tidak cemburu. Hanya saja, ia tidak mau menjadi tameng alasan Sasuke. Dan ia tidak mau terus membohongi Fugaku lebih banyak lagi. Bagaimana kalau beliau tahu anaknya ingin mengencani gadis lain?

Karin mengetuk telunjuknya di dagu lancip miripnya. Rubynya terpejam dan sesekali alisnya berkerut kemudian memudar kembali.

"Ku mohon tuan putri Karin-"

"Stop!" bentak Karin yang mendadak berbalik dan melangkah ke arah Sasuke. Ia paling benci dengan panggilan itu. "Jadi?" ucap Sasuke tersenyum riang. Karin menghela nafas terpaksa.

"Aku tidak tahu pemuda berharga diri tinggi sepertimu mau memohon demi seorang perempuan. Baiklah, aku akan bantu," ucap Karin pasrah, mengakhiri perdebatan tidak berguna.

"Yay, trima kasih, Karin," sorak riang Sasuke seperti seorang autis. Reflek ia ingin memeluk Karin karena saking bahagianya namun Karin melotot tajam dan meringis geli menyaksikan tingkah Sasuke yang di luar logika. Hah, mungkin benar kata orang, bahwa cinta mampu membuat seseorang seperti bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

to be continued

.

. hehehe, sekali-kali jangan bikin Karin antagonis ah. soalnya aku suka banget ama Karin. hehe.


End file.
